102115 - Heiress's Apology
12:07 -- atypicalTyrant AT began trolling sanguineOracle SO at 00:07 -- 12:07 AT: hey libby 12:08 AT: u probs dont wanna see my nme rn but we need 2 talk :/ 12:09 AT: mmm guess i 12:09 AT: kinda deserve the silent treatment?? w/e 12:09 AT: im srry i went all empress-y 12:09 AT: on u 12:09 AT: mm 12:09 SO: T.T . o O ( Why did you think it was a good idea? ) 12:09 SO: T.T . o O ( I thought you were better than that. ) 12:10 SO: T.T . o O ( Why did you think I chose to save you? ) 12:10 AT: because i was angry because iactually felt like i had a chance at a title i thought was lost and yes lorrea alreayd gave me that lecture 12:12 AT: its also just 12:12 AT: what ive been taught 2 do and my lusus bugs me about it constantly so 12:12 AT: it was kinda. my role. die and be a failure or live to be empress 12:13 SO: T.T . o O ( mmm ) 12:13 SO: T.T . o O ( is there something you need? ) 12:14 AT: ugh no not rlly i guess :/ just 2 apologize 12:14 AT: and talk 2 u about serios 12:14 AT: since i hear ur giving up wthout rlly trying 12:15 SO: T.T . o O ( Really trying? I can't try? What am I supposed to do? Males make the advances, not females. What, do I just give him my primer without prompting? ) 12:16 AT: how about try being his friend 12:16 AT: first 12:16 SO: T.T . o O ( Males and Females aren't permitted friendships. ) 12:16 AT: they r on alternia 12:16 SO: T.T . o O ( I have no idea how to go about that. ) 12:17 AT: well u could start by just talking 2 him?? actually meeting him, getting 2 kno him or at least 12:17 AT: going thru the actions of that so he can get 2 kno u 12:17 AT: idk how much u actually kno about serios already 12:18 SO: T.T . o O ( It is hard to define. Most of my knowledge of him is the Troll he has yet to become. The Troll he will become in the course fo this game. ) 12:20 AT: all the more reason to get to kno him now!! all u kno is future serios u dont kno him now so how u truly say ur flushed if u only kno half of him? 12:20 AT: and like not even hte half that exists yet 12:27 AT: :/ do u want me and cara's first log as an example 12:29 SO: T.T . o O ( i don't understand ) 12:29 SO: T.T . o O ( wait ) 12:29 SO: T.T . o O ( are you and cara ) 12:29 SO: T.T . o O ( <3? ) 12:30 AT: i mean 12:30 AT: sorta now i guess 12:30 AT: idk 12:30 SO: T.T . o O ( That's great! ) 12:30 SO: T.T . o O ( I am happy for you both ) 12:30 AT: well im the only one that did the heart 12:31 AT: n idk idk if its actually flush idk even if i want it 12:31 AT: since it feels liek you had a hand in it 12:31 AT: maybe 12:31 AT: ugh 12:31 AT: nvm 12:31 SO: T.T . o O ( I just told Cara what i saw. ) 12:31 SO: T.T . o O ( She and Nyarla fighting over you. ) 12:31 SO: T.T . o O ( I wanted to warn her so it wouldn't destroy the team ) 12:33 AT: ?? that still soudns ridiculous tbh 12:33 AT: me and nyarla 12:39 AT: conversation is kinda 2 ways tbh 12:40 AT: but i guess ill say this while im here. u talking about ur ships feels like ur treating us like. 12:40 AT: things 12:40 AT: not trolls 12:40 AT: like were something for u to play w/ and move around 12:40 AT: so just 12:40 AT: can u let these things happen naturally? unless yea u gotta 12:40 AT: gray it up for the good of the rest of us 12:40 SO: T.T . o O ( I'm trying ) 12:40 SO: T.T . o O ( I asked Nyarla to advise me ) 12:40 SO: T.T . o O ( on how to court a troll male ) 12:41 SO: T.T . o O ( since he wants to make it up to me. ) 12:41 AT: LMAO hows he uh 12:41 AT: hows he handling that 12:41 SO: T.T . o O ( He's silent ) 12:41 SO: T.T . o O ( Oh there he goes ) 12:41 AT: and ill accept that since ill 12:41 AT: have to uh drop the heiress act 12:48 AT: guess u rnt in a tlking mood well just. respect our feelings. our CURRENT. feelings. 12:48 AT: thats all 12:49 AT: bye libby 12:49 -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling sanguineOracle SO at 00:49 -- Category:Aaisha Category:Libby